


Lay Perfectly Still

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean enjoy some lazy afternoon kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Perfectly Still

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you courtesy of a dream I had last night, although admittedly with different characters. 
> 
> I'm going to say Dean and Cas are both about 18 here. 
> 
> My tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://www.explodingdick.tumblr.com/)

Castiel sighed against Dean's dry lips, his own equally as chapped as they gave and took kiss after slow, languid kiss. He pulled back for a moment, squinting against the afternoon sun to glance at his lover. Dean looked upon him with utter adoration, a serene, knowing smile on his lips, before they both gravitated towards each other once again. 

Their lips were sticky with the summer heat. Cas shyly pulled away from Dean to unstick his lips from the other boy's before taking his mouth into another soft kiss. 

In the center of the grassy park on their picnic blanket, anyone passing by would see that neither boy knew what he was doing. But the sweet taste of Dean's lips made Cas' tingle, and that was all Cas needed to consider it perfect. 

The gentle, chaste pull and slide of Dean's lips against Cas' ushered a sort of calm joy into the angel's belly. 

It was with that blissful serenity that he woke up, alone in his bed. In the few seconds before that feeling wore off, he could have sworn he'd believed that if he could just lay there, perfectly still, Dean would come back to him.


End file.
